What Hurts The Most
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Sin nombre. Sin apellido. Sin identidad. Eres un mito, alguien que nunca existió. Velas por los demás, piensas en su protección. Lo has perdido todo y no quieres que nadie más lo pierda igual. Sakura Kinomoto, cuando no tienes nada y lo poco se vuelve precioso, de volverlo a perder... ¿qué duele más al vivirlo otra vez?


_Si hubiese una historia que contar, sería la de Sakura Kinomoto.__  
__Pero como esa persona no existió nunca, este no es más que un mito.  
Sin embargo, ¿qué tanto de un mito es verdad?_

Levantó su taza y bebió.  
A la distancia escuchaba con atención el sonido que formulaban unos labios que se tomaban su tiempo en hablar de ella otra vez.  
Entre risas superfluas y escepticismos absurdos.

Cruzó las piernas y dejó que lo relajante del brebaje se esparciera vorazmente por su sistema.  
Necesitaba más un sedante pero la calma que traía consigo la taza era mucho más acogedora.

Los nervios, la intranquilidad, la desesperación.  
Lo que hacía que su entrecejo se frunciera no era el peso de la irritación por las falacias que les brotaban como agua de un riachuelo.  
Los observó discretamente, al otro lado del café, platicando animadamente. Jóvenes, niños en realidad, en cuyas miradas pudo leer la misma excitación esperada de escuchar una historia alrededor de una fogata.

No les prestó más atención y, aún cuando Guimauve tenía poca gente y sus voces resonaban con claridad, cesó de oírles.  
Se debía claro, a que sus pensamientos la ensordecían  
Era el vacío en su interior que no dejaba de devorarla con frecuencia.

_S, era el nombre y no poseía nada semejante a un apellido.__  
__Pero tampoco es como si tuviese una identidad.__S y T, su compañera, eran fantasmas de medio día.__  
__Las podías ver, las podías escuchar, pero no había vestigios de su existencia en ningún lado.  
Aunque sí lo hubo, en determinado momento, hace mucho tiempo.__  
__O eso dice S. _

Se pellizcó el ceño y suspiró pesadamente.  
Evitó observar el mundo a través de la ventana y perderse en su encanto de sueño inalcanzable.  
Trató de cerrar los ojos para descansar un poco, pero su mente poseía sus propios planes. Continuaba evocando su imagen.  
Evocando su recuerdo, recordando su tragedia.

Extrañando su sonrisa.

_Ella que todavía recuerda que era Sakura Kinomoto.  
Pese a que nadie haya pronunciado ese nombre en tantos años, lo tiene tan presente como si fuera ayer; algo curioso porque uno tiende a olvidarlo tras un largo periodo.__Si aún tuvieras la posibilidad de acceder a los registros que admitían que ese era efectivamente su nombre, también te hubieran dicho que tenía veinticuatro años y una familia; un padre que trabajaba dando clases en una universidad, una madre que era una encantadora modelo y un hermano mayor que ocupa su vida en diferentes trabajos de medio tiempo. _

_De la familia Kinomoto, su familia, también se habría podido agregar que había una integrante más y que para este momento estaría terminando la universidad._

_Que trabajaba en Twin Bells al terminar las clases y que había sido porrista._

_Una Sakura Kinomoto que era última hija del matrimonio Kinomoto y la hermana menor de __Tōya__ Kinomoto._

_Pero esos registros no hablan nada al respecto, como tampoco dicen algo los de T, así que nunca nadie sabrá sí es realmente verdad. Aunque es quién debería saberlo mejor que nadie quién está dudando de ello más que ninguno.__  
__Sobretodo ahora Shaoran no cesaba de ahogarse entre sus pensamientos.__  
_  
-No dejes que te afecte.- había dicho T, antes de sorber un poco de su Earl Gray mientras leía algo importante, en el momento en que vio que el ceño fruncido de S aumentaba, contemplando reflexiva su café desde que se lo habían servido.

-¿No te afectaría a ti?- preguntó seria, antes de beber, sin mirarle al rostro, viendo la vida pasar fuera de la ventana.

-No, porque soy Nadie.-respondió, fingiendo que leía los papeles dentro del folder de terciopelo índigo para ver su reacción a las palabras de reojo.

Ella hizo una mueca amarga.

_S cree que es cierto, que su vida fue alguna vez suya, pero cuando todo el mundo dice una mentira muchas veces empiezas a creer que es verdad.__  
__Por suerte, la cicatriz que tiene en el hombro es prueba suficiente para mantenerle la cordura en su lugar.__  
__El accidente que la provocó es una de las memorias menos gratas que posee pero está agradecida de alguna forma que la cicatriz del suceso viva grabada en su piel y le recuerde que no enloqueció y que vive atormentada por una vida que, dicen, nunca vivió._

-¿Estás segura?-le preguntó ahora, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, desafiándola a emitir lo contrario.

_Para T quizás es diferente, quizás no.  
Jamás ha tenido el valor de preguntarle semejante cosa, pese a tener años de conocerla.__  
__Lo único que sabe del pasado de su amiga pelinegra es que tiene una madre igual de excéntrica que ella y que en algún punto de su vida se dedicaba a confeccionar ropa para vivir, gusto que no se le ha quitado ahora que se dedica a tomar el hobby para hacerle centenares de vestidos al mes._

-Tú eres Nadie para decirme que no es así.- respondió con esa calma tan característica en ella.

_T es quizá la persona más trascendental para S, desde que se volvió Nadie hace casi nueve años. Es su amiga, su confidente, algo similar a una madre y capataz._

_S es la única que celebra su cumpleaños, ese que ya tampoco existe, sabiendo por ello que T es más grande que ella, con veintiséis años que se cumplen el tres de septiembre.__Sabe también que sus registros no existen desde hace once años; irónicamente, porque T no es solo mayor en cuanto edad, sino también su superior._

-Tal vez no yo, pero esto dice lo contrario.-exclamó S, abriéndose el frac negro y sacando la llave de estrella alada que le colgaba del cuello. Pasó las manos por las plumas y fue arrancando varias, depositándolas en la mesa. Al poco rato la mesa estaba llena de ellas.  
Todas verdes.

_El motivo de la anulación de los registros de T, S no lo sabe, aunque las razones por los cuales los de S se borraron, T las conoce perfectamente. __Ella estuvo ahí cuando S recibió la cicatriz que tiene en el hombro pero, para ese tiempo, ella tenía poco de haber dejado de ser una remarcable Tomoyo __Daidōji__ y S era aún Sakura Kinomoto.__  
__Aunque no por mucho, con ese su último día._

-Solo te afecta porque a ti te afecta.-dijo como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

_T llevaba ya un tiempo dentro de las filas de HITSUZEN y era una de las mejores para cuando los eventos ocurrieron, pese a su corta edad y poco tiempo de ser haber sido reclutada.__  
__La mandaron a una misión donde avistamientos de El Señor del Trueno habían ocurrido y debía detenerle antes de que causara algo grave y difícil de remediar.__  
_  
_Aún cuando T era buena y una prodigio, carecía de experiencia crucial así que no la encomendaron a ir sola.__  
__M iba con ella._

-¡Todas **SON** suyas!- golpeó la mesa con el puño, ambas tazas retumbando ante la ira.- ¡¿Cómo es que no te afecta que tengo más plumas suyas que el resto de las que traigo juntas?!

_La legendaria M y T, la prodigio en una misión, era una frase que todos su compañeros habían esperado escuchar desde que T había sido reclutada y había dado muestra de lo que podía hacer. Los ojos del mundo esperaban con ansias los logros maravillosos de un dúo tan magnífico que no se había visto desde la época en que los jefes aún trabajaban en campo abierto.__  
__A ninguno se le ocurrió que podían ocurrir cosas ese día más grandes de las que tenían contempladas que pasaran._

-Porque, como dije, solo es porque te afecta a ti.-dijo, levantando una pluma a la altura de su mirada para observarla fijamente.- Te afecta que no te recuerde a ti.

La joven frente de ella, torció el gesto severamente indignada.-Debí imaginarme que no podrías ser empática.-le espetó entre aversión y cólera.-No tienes ningún recuerdo de Eriol... ni con.

La mirada de T se abrió en sorpresa, impresionada que la cólera de su amiga fuese tan grande como para que llegara a esos extremos. Enmascaró la ira bajo una fachada inexpresiva, aunque no pudo hacer que la fingida indiferencia le llegara a los labios.

-Tampoco Shaoran va a acordarse alguna vez de ti. Ni hoy, ni ayer ni nunca.-sonrió herida.-Jamás.

Y eso era algo que, definitivamente, ninguna de las dos quería recordar por lo que les restaba de vida.

S se calló, mordiéndose los labios con rabia. No por las palabras de su amiga, si no por el legado de veracidad que ahora le hacía eco en la cabeza.  
Empezó a recoger las plumas y a prenderlas de las alas otra vez.  
Pidió que le sirvieran un café más cargado que el último.

_La noche que Sakura murió no había viento frío acariciando las copas de los árboles.__  
__Ni siquiera había nubes en el cielo y aún así, el eco de los rayos partía la noche con tanta furia que parecía que querían herir la tierra con su ira indomable a toda costa.__  
_  
_Sakura tenía quince años y estaba envuelta entre un montón de sábanas en la sala de su casa, bebiendo chocolate caliente a la luz de las velas mientras escuchaba atentamente el radio de pilas a su lado en la obscuridad penetrante de su casa.__  
__Su madre estaba sirviendo chocolate para su hermano y su padre en la cocina.__  
__Su padre revisaba las ventanas y las fijaba, y su hermano cerraba todas las llaves de gas.__  
__Sakura estaba encargada de resumir los reportes de la novena noche de rayos y de emitir las formas de prevención que sugerían por el radio._

_Llevaban más de una semana acampando en la sala, esperando que ninguno de los rayos hiciera explotar la casa, como los habían estado haciendo desde que se había empezado a ir la luz en toda la ciudad por la noche._

_Muchos se lo atribuían a fallas de la central eléctrica pero Sakura y su familia habían escuchado feroces gruñidos y rugidos por las calles, a la par de los truenos. Fue ahí cuando comenzaron a no creer todo lo que las autoridades reportaban porque era claro que encubrían algo, sobretodo cuando otra gente notó lo mismo y le reportaron, solo para ser catalogados como unos locos que mostraban alucinaciones colectivas._  
_Pero hay muy poco de alucinación cuando escuchas a lo que sea que está afuera rasguñando la puerta y paredes de la casa desde afuera_.  
_Lo único que podían hacer era esperar que en la mañana no estuviera su casa, hecha pedazos, en las noticias._

_Una desgracia que no fuera así aquella noche._

_Muy pocas cosas recuerda S , pero el momento lúcido de su memoria se centra en el instante en el que despertó entre las ruinas de su casa, herida y no por muy poco, viva. El resto de su familia estaba en las mismas condiciones, aunque inconscientes. Intentó levantarse y no fue hasta ese instante que se percató del ensordecedor sonido que escuchaba, como la estática de la televisión cuando no tiene ningún canal pero magnificada por cien.__  
_  
_Sakura apenas podía ponerse en pie, mucho menos caminar, pero de todas formas logró llegar hasta sus padres y hermano como pudo para revisar si estaban bien.__Cuando estaba revisando a su padre, un inmenso haz de luz captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. En el momento en que le brindó toda su atención, Sakura pudo admirar a El Señor del Trueno en todo su esplendor, gruñendo bestialmente.  
Era similar a un león, con una melena y pelaje hechos de luz que se mostraba viva e imponente.  
Su luz era tanta y estaba tan cerca de Sakura que parecía que era de día.  
__  
__El sonido ensordecedor era su presencia emanando continuamente, pero no era nada comparado con el sonido que hizo al alzar la cabeza al cielo y llamar un poderoso trueno.__  
__Era el mismo sonido que decían que oían los de las alucinaciones colectivas.__Ni con las manos en los oídos pudo Sakura disminuir la intensidad del sonido.__  
__Pensó que le sangraban los oídos._

_El imponente animal iba a llamar otro trueno cuando una columna de tierra lo lanzó por los aires hasta la acera de enfrente, donde se estrelló contra una casa.  
__La columna de tierra se hizo añicos en el aire que se reagruparon para formar un enorme dragón de dicho material que se levantaba desde las entrañas de la Tierra.__  
__El dragón rugió, reclamando atención de su adversario y Sakura no supo a cual temerle más_.

_El Señor del Trueno se incorporó y le gruñó ferozmente al dragón. Al voltear a ver a este último, Sakura alcanzó a ver dos figuras que lucían humanas detrás de este, pero no le dio tiempo de averiguar más cuando el dragón se abalanzó para atacar de nuevo a la bestia.__  
__Con horror, Sakura se percató como ella y su familia estaban prácticamente en medio del fuego cruzado.__  
_  
_Antes de poder dar el golpe, la bestia lanzó un trueno, destruyendo parcialmente el dragón, que no hizo más que emitir un sonido entre dolor y humillación.__  
_  
_El dragón se regeneró, y para ello abrió una grieta tan profunda en la Tierra que Sakura estaba segura llegaba al infierno, porque se apreciaba rojo en el fondo.__  
__La grieta hizo algo más. __Provocó que más pedazos de su casa cayeran, aplastándole el torso a su padre, con un trozo de techo.  
Gritó horrorizada.__  
_  
_El dragón, mucho más inmenso que antes, cazó a la bestia, la cual se defendió de la misma manera que con anterioridad.__  
__En el intermedio, Sakura y su familia sufrían por estar en el fuego cruzado.__  
_  
_Un rayo que no dio de lleno con el dragón, golpeó las tomas de gas y explotó.__  
__La explosión lanzó cascajo, del cual uno le atravesó un costado a Sakura como una bala, haciéndola aullar de dolor. __Al revisar si algo más había ocurrido, vio una varilla de acero atravesarle la pierna a su hermano. __La pelea parecía no ir a ningún lado y de ello se dio cuenta primero El Señor del Trueno. Se le ocurrió entonces destruir el punto donde el dragón salía de la tierra. Exhausto, se dirigió hacia el punto, planeando convocar su trueno más devastador, utilizando toda su energía.__  
_  
_Sakura admiró como el haz se hacía de una intensidad tan grande que abarcaba por completo el terreno de su casa.__Un miedo más terrible se apoderó de ella cuando se puso a pensar qué consecuencias tendría que un trueno de esa magnitud cayera contra el suelo y palideció.__  
_  
_Impulsada por esa locura peligrosa producto de los más terribles miedos, Sakura corrió gritando guturalmente con ira hacia las bestias, como un acto kamikaze embrutecido por detenerles.__  
__Que si de solo pensar lógicamente un momento, Sakura no habría encontrado muy difícil saber que el resultado sería uno donde la hubieran asesinado sin poder hacer mucho. __Pero muy poco de lógica tuvo lo que ocurrió en realidad, para ella y para todos los que observaban.__  
__Se paró frente al dragón y lo golpeó con el puño cerrado. No hubo duda alguna que le empezaron a brotar borbotones de sangre de los nudillos.__  
__El dragón ni se inmutó.  
__  
__Sakura comenzó a gritar con esa misma ira que le cegaba y la mano empezó a recubrírsele de tierra.__  
__El inmenso y casi interminable dragón comenzó a caerse en pedazos al suelo sorprendiendo hasta a El Señor del Trueno que detuvo su ataque.__  
__La tierra que recubría a Sakura no pasaba de la muñeca, pero podía sentir perfectamente que estaba viva y que pesaba lo que el planeta podía pesar.__  
__Cuando el dragón no era más que polvo en el suelo, Sakura comenzó a caminar tambaleante hacia El Señor del Trueno que vio en ella a una criatura más peligrosa que con lo que había peleado anteriormente. Se preparó para atacar. __Viendo que la bestia iba a arremeter, Sakura se detuvo a medio camino.  
__  
__Lo único que hizo fue levantar la mano recubierta y abrirla completamente, dejando escapar lo que había ahí, que no era otra cosa que La Reina y Señora de la Tierra.__  
__Su imagen, que creció hasta toparse con el cielo, mostró a una dama vestida en cortes semejantes a los cristales en bruto, pero hechos de tierra. Sus facciones eran tranquilas y su cabello estaba estilizado en forma de peinado de panal. En la frente nacía el símbolo de su título de nobleza.__  
__Tan rápido como apareció la imagen fue como desapareció después._

_La Reina y Señora de la Tierra estaba bajo las órdenes de Sakura ahora.__Utilizando su enorme poder levantó la tierra para formar una esfera que tenía aberturas, como las separaciones de una naranja. Acto seguido, cazó a la bestia sin una gota de misericordia.__  
__Puso a su disposición toda la tierra necesaria para debilitar a la bestia, golpeándola siempre que podía y persiguiéndola para hacer que se cansara.__Después de un golpe potencialmente fuerte el animal trató de levantarse varias veces sin conseguirlo.  
__  
__Sakura levantó la tierra como una ola en el océano y atrajo al animal hacia ella y a la esfera.__No previó, sin embargo, como la metería dentro.__  
__Sabía que la tierra no conducía la electricidad así que no había forma de inducir a que entrara ahí.__  
__Mientras tanto, a cada momento que pasaba, la bestia se recuperaba. __Viendo que podría escaparse en cualquier momento, no se le ocurrió más que utilizar su cuerpo como conductor para transportarle.  
__  
__Hizo lo mismo que con el dragón, aunque esta vez fue mucho más desastroso.__  
__Exponer la mano a una fuente de energía de esa magnitud fue en extremo doloroso, pero al absorberla, Sakura supo que fue un error. __El cuerpo humano funciona por impulsos eléctricos y una gran cantidad de energía estuvo a nada de causarle un desplome. Suficiente como para la silla eléctrica, veinte veces.__  
__Además de que estando débil, la criatura empezó a robarse la energía de Sakura, causando que se sintiera pronto desfallecer.__Percibiendo cómo pronto se iría a perder, hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de contener a semejante criatura en un brazo para recobrar las funciones motoras.  
__  
__Por poco y no lo consigue cuando sintió una serie de impulsos dirigidos únicamente a su corazón que comenzó a latir a 300 revoluciones por minuto.__  
__Quería que le explotara. __Afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo y descargarlo dentro de la esfera con un grito de dolor ensordecedor. __Sakura encerró a la bestia en la esfera y luego la cerró enteramente.__Por el único propósito de venganza, Sakura disminuyó la esfera al tamaño de un guisante.__  
__Cayó de rodillas, escuchando los alaridos de El Señor de los Truenos . __Se quedó estática, tambaleante, hasta que vio como alguien se acercó a ella. __Fueron las figuras humanoides que vio tras el dragón.  
__  
__Antes de desplomarse al suelo, pidió en un susurro que ayudaran a su familia.__Mucho ocurrió después, pero Sakura Kinomoto ya estaba muerta para ese entonces. __Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en algún lugar dónde le estaban atendiendo las heridas. Le cosieron de ambos lados porque el cascajo había pasado limpio por su cuerpo y tenía una cicatriz que le nacía desde el hombro y se extendía a lo largo del brazo.  
__  
__Era una cicatriz propia de aquellos que habían sido golpeados por rayos, en forma de ramificaciones de árboles, con pequeños puntos rojizos en las terminaciones, haciéndole de cierta forma un homenaje a su nombre, porque se asemejaban a los cerezos.__Se enteró de varias cosas, como que su padre había sobrevivido la operación tras habérsele perforado un pulmón cuando se le rompió una costilla cuando el trozo de techo le cayó encima.__  
__Su hermano solo se rompió la pierna, la cual le fijaron con clavos porque se fragmentó y su madre no tenía más que un esguince y cortadas pequeñas.  
__Pero ella no sobrevivió, o eso le dijo un joven con heterocromía que respondía al nombre de W.  
__  
__La visitó también el dúo que vio cuando se desplomó, comprendiendo que a T la conoció en ese momento.__Durante su larga estancia, preguntó varias veces el porqué no podía irse a casa y el dónde estaba. Nadie le respondió hasta que una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro lacio vino a verla. __Y era su nombre, sin apellidos ni identidad aunque si un título.  
__  
__Era quién trajo HITSUZEN a su vida.  
__HITSUZEN.__  
__La organización encargada de procurar los avistamientos mágicos en el mundo._

_Y deseaba a Sakura, La Hija Predilecta de Dios en ella._

* * *

**What Hurts The Most**

**-**_Futility_**-**

* * *

¡Hola!

Esta es una pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado.

Es una sencilla historia que le pasa a alguien anormal, tratando de volver a ser normal.

Un agradecimiento a Shadi, mi beta reader, y a Ely, que fue víctima de la planificación de esto.

¡Un saludo!


End file.
